


The Ties That Bind......

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, New Friendship, Pre academy, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: The night before they start at the Academy, Hutch helps Starsky out.
Kudos: 13





	The Ties That Bind......

Hutch opened the door to the tentative tap, then flung it wide.

“Is it.... is she..?”

‘Van’s out, Starsk, but it doesn’t matter, you’re always welcome. Come in-sit down. Beer?

Starsky quirked a skeptical eyebrow, but came in, and perched on the edge of a delicate brocade chair.

‘It’s good to see you. Excited for tomorrow?”

“Sure. ...but.... ‘ he ground to a halt and then, with a rush “Hutch, I’ve really screwed up”

‘What’s happened? How can I help?’ The wide blue eyes were all concern.

“Hutch, I’ve never.... i couldn’t ask Uncle Al.....”

“Ask me’

“I feel like an idiot. You’ll laugh’

“I promise I won’t”

“When we get our uniforms tomorrow...”

‘Yes?

Starsky shifted his feet.

“Is it hard to learn to tie a tie? Can you teach me tonight?’

Hutch didn’t laugh- but it was a near thing. He schooled his face to solemnity.

“Well, it’s pretty hard, but I might be able to. We’ve got all evening. You mean you’ve never worn a tie?’

“Not one you tie. Except for my Bar Mitzvah - but mom tied it for me then. I had to stop her helping me put my shorts on that day. Will you try and teach me? What’s going to happen if I can’t learn, and all the other guys...can we start now? I should have asked weeks ago but I felt such a fool......”

Hutch let him carry on for a few more minutes, controlling his twitching mouth, and was just about to suggest that being left handed would make the task harder, when he looked at Starsky properly. They hadn’t known each other long- Starsky had, for reasons unknown, attached himself to Hutch on the Academy induction day four weeks ago, and had stuck like glue since. Hutch had been entranced by his new friend’s quirky humour, warmth, bounce and confidence. But this was a different Starsky. This was Starsky in a funk. And Hutch realized just in time that it wasn’t about ties. It was about class, and religion, and education and a hundred other things that he didn’t understand, but knew with complete certainty he would in time. He also knew that how he responded to the situation now was deeply significant.

He stood up, put his hands round Starsky’s upper arms, gripped tight and looked into his eyes- forcing him to look back.

‘Starsk-stop. Look at me. And listen to me”

He gave Starsky a shake, his heart melting a little at the at the naked vulnerability on his face.

“ALL cops- do you hear me? ALL cops wear clip on ties”


End file.
